Court TV
by Lynnika
Summary: NOW READ CH. 7! ITS DIFFERENT! And oh by the way...DONE!Everybody in FlowerBud Village goes to court!BEWARE! FULL OF RANDOMNESS!
1. Overruled Due To Popcorn

Court TV  
  
I think that I have been watching too much People's Court..thats where the inspiration for this story came from! So yeah...this is kinda a sequel  
  
to HarvestMoon Chat because some of the cases are from that story so maybe you should read that first..but you don't have to you might just be a   
  
lil bit confused at times.hhmm I wrote a long intro..cool..so yeah..i lyk these dots..............................................  
  
Disclaimer: Like I've said before I thought that I owned Harvest Moon 64 AND Harvest Moon: Save The Homeland AND about to own Harvest Moon: Back To Nature  
  
(if my mom will just give me $20 dollars and my sister will take me to the mall!) so I'm not sure I guess I don't...I also couldn't think of a very good  
  
title for the story so Court TV DON'T SUE!! Oh and I don't own People's Court..I thinky that thats everyone and I hope they are happy that I  
  
used 15 minutes so they won't sue a person just trying to write a story!! GOD SAKES!   
  
Ch. 1 Overruled Due To Popcorn  
  
*Elli and Maria walk in*  
  
People's Court Music starts playing*  
  
That one guy at the beginning of People's Court who tells you the people and their  
  
cases starts talking( I will refer to him as T1G((that one guy))  
  
T1G:This is the plaintiff Elli and her lawyer Maria. Elli is accusing Jeff her closest t  
  
hing to a dad, of taking her bag of cookies away shes suing for a total of 300g.  
  
*Jeff walks in*  
  
T1G: This is the defendant Jeff. He is being accused of-  
  
*auidence cuts in* WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL READY!?!  
  
WE KNOW WE KNOW!!!  
  
T1G: Fine..be that way...*leaves*  
  
TheOneCopGuy:All rise for the honorable wonderful Judge Lynnika is preceding.  
  
*all stand up except for Elli's granny*  
  
TheOneCopGuy: YOU TOO GRANNY!  
  
Elli's Granny: BUT I CAN'T  
  
TheOneCopGuy:WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE COURTROOM!  
  
Elli's Granny: Well fine then!*leaves*  
  
Judge Lynnika: All right already shutup dumbasses whats going on here anyway??  
  
Elli: Well..it all started when I had got some cookies from out of the glass container thingy...I set them on the table and then went to pee...when I came back they were gone! and Jeff had a cookie crumb on his mouth! He ate them and he knows it!  
  
JL(Judge Lynnika I don't feel like writing it):Ok..what do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Jeff: That she ate the cookies by herself! She set them on the table they were already open she grabbed them and stuffed them in her mouth and went to the bathroom! I had a cookie crumb on my mouth because she spit out crumbs when she ate them!  
  
JL: Gross...  
  
Elli: But your honor....*whispering to Maria* help me out here you're my lawyer for god sakes!!!!  
  
Maria: W-W-Well I-I-I w-w-Wasn't there but  
  
Everyone: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maria:*quickly* but I-I can assure that she is i-i-innocent  
  
JL: WHAT A BUNCH OF BULL!!! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!!!LEAVE MY COURTROOM!! AND YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR BOTHERING ME IS TO HAVE THIS LIL BITTY CHIWAWA CHASE YOU(whistles for dog)  
  
Maria: KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away while the lil dog chases her*  
  
JL: Anyway...ok lets see where was I...oh yeah.*clears throat* You lose Elli it's obvious you ate it.  
  
Elli: BUT!!  
  
JL: BUT NOTHING!! Look at yourself you are eating cookies now!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Elli who is eating cookies*  
  
Elli: uummmm...  
  
JL: GET OUT OF MY COURTROOM! BOTH OF YOU!! CASE OVER!!  
  
*both Elli and Jeff go quick*  
  
JL: Ok..is that all for today??*a voice that no one but I can hear says no*(in case you aren't very smart JL is me!) ok then bring in the next retarded fools.  
  
*Karen and Cliff walk in*  
  
T1G starts to talk but is hit by big watermelons that the audience threw.  
  
T1G:@_x..ouch...  
  
*Popuri walks in and is slowly followed by Jack who is STILL eating popcorn*  
  
Popuri: COME ON JACK!  
  
Jack:*chew* OK *munch munch crunch* I'm coming!  
  
*after 2 minutes Jack is finally where Popuri is*  
  
Popuri:Hide your popcorn so the judge doesn't see it!  
  
Jack: But my popcorn is good!  
  
Popuri snatches it out of his hand  
  
Jack: HEY!  
  
Popuri: sshh be quiet Jack here she comes!  
  
JL: all right everybody shutup now court is in session!(sounding bored) Ok Karen whats going on?  
  
Karen: Popuri slept with Jack!!  
  
JL: And...?  
  
Karen: AND SHE PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T!! SHE SAID I DON'T LIKE JACK ANYWAY SO I PROMISE I WON'T!!   
  
Jack: You don't??  
  
Popuri: *lying* Of course I do  
  
Jack: Oh OK!  
  
Popuri: Your honor I swear I didn't even ask Jack  
  
Jack: She didn't. She slept with Karen.  
  
JL: EWWWW NASTY  
  
Karen and Popuri both blush and look embarrassed  
  
Karen: NO WE DIDN'T I WOULD HAVE--  
  
Jack: *loudly* MY POPCORN IS ALL GONE! NNOOO!*pulls another bag of popcorn out from nowhere* that's better.  
  
Popuri: JJJAACCKK!!!!  
  
Jack: what??  
  
JL: Whatcha got there Jack??  
  
Jack: uuummm..popcorn?  
  
JL: with butter??  
  
Jack:..uumm..yeah...  
  
JL: and salt?  
  
Jack:*looking embarrassedz* yes ma'am  
  
JL: Would you come up here Jack please?And bring the popcorn?  
  
Jack: *looking terrified* ummm..ookkk...  
  
*Jack walks up*  
  
JL: Sit here....right next to me please.  
  
Jack:...o...k...  
  
*Jack sits into the chair*  
  
*JL starts eating the popcorn*  
  
Jack: HEY THAT'S MINE!  
  
JL: I NEVER SAID YOU COULDN'T HAVE ANY!!   
  
Jack:..oh..*eats the popcorn too*  
  
Popuri and Karen: BUT WHAT ABOUT THE CASE!?!  
  
JL: *with mouth full of popcorn* case *munch* closed. What *crunch* side are *chomp chomp* on Jack??  
  
Jack: uumm...*chomp*..Po*crunch*Puri*munch*  
  
JL:Ok! Pop*crunch* Puri wins!  
  
Karen: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR SHE WON JUST BECAUSE JACKS POPCORN IS GOOD! JL: OVERRULED YOU LOSE SHE WINS CASE OVER!oh and Cliff..you didn't get to say anything so you can have some popcorn too.  
  
Cliff: Ok....*joins the 2 eating popcorn*  
  
*Credits Roll*  
  
That's the first episode! It was just wonderful wasn't it?? Review it! Say SOMETHING AT LEAST! So yeah...next chapter is Kai against Popuri! If you read my OTHER story you might have an idea why he is suing her!bye now!(walks off into the heat wave)(its almost 90 degrees outside!!) 


	2. Just Because You Sue Doesn't Mean You Wi...

Court TV  
  
Hi everybody! YAY! People read my story....*sniffles* i feel so loveded*sniff sniff* i like popcorn and ice cream and oreos! and M&MS! thats why my nickname is M&M now!^_^ok what was i doing again?? OH YEAH! i was writing the story now!yay! I LYK SUGAR!!!!!!!!!and ICE CREAM!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:*sigh* do i always have to do these?? yes i own you all i am rich and own TV shows and have a popular video game thats why im writing a story about it...its funny though im only 13 and i have never been to Japan EVER..hhmm i wonder why my name is not in the credits of peoples court, court TV, OR harvest moon 64...hhhhmm i wonder...  
  
Ch.2 Just Cuz You Sue Doesn't Mean You Win  
  
*Gray walks in*  
  
T1G:*has protective gear on* ok this is Gray*pauses and sees if anybody throws watermelon* he is suing Karen for...uumm...well im not sure cuz he doesn't talk...  
  
Audience:BOOOOOOO!!!!! HE DOES TALK!!! BOO!!!!!! WE READ THAT STORY! BOOOO!!!!!*people throw moldy honeydew and cantaloupe at him*  
  
T1G: HAHA YOU CAN'T GET ME CUZ I HAVE PROTECTIVE GEAR!!!!!!  
  
Audience:*stops throwing*  
  
T1G:*looks at the audience*  
  
Audience:*looks at T1G then looks at each other and a guy named bob walks up to T1G*  
  
Bob:*takes off protective gear and burns it with a lighter*  
  
Audience:*cheers and applauses* YOU GO BOB!!!!!*starts throwing again after Bob moves*  
  
T1G: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IM ALLERGIC TO HONEYDEW!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!THEY GIVE ME HIVES!!!!!!!!*runs out of the courtroom*  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!  
  
*Karen walks in*  
  
JL:...zZZ-_-*is talking in sleep* but why cant we go out?? we can! BUT KKEENNNYYYYYYYY!!!WHYWHYWHY!!!!*opens her eyes and all the court is staring*  
  
Audience and Gray and Karen:*all stare*  
  
JL: if i hear that anyone speaks a WORD of what i just said I WILL FIND OUT I CAN READ MINDS! YOU WILL DIE A SLOW HORRIBLE DEATH....  
  
Audience looks scared  
  
Karen:*whispering to herself* she can....hhmmmm*flashes back about how her mind was once read by someone*  
  
JL:...ok...uumm...what the hell do yall want??  
  
Gray:...............  
  
JL:*somehow understanding* mmhhmmm and?  
  
Gray:....  
  
JL: I see....*talking to Karen* its obvious that this boy was in that story Karen....I have proof I was there reading yalls mind when it happened.....  
  
Audience and Karen: *looks astonished*  
  
Karen: IT WAS YOU!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT READ MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JL: annddddddd....your point is??  
  
Karen: IM SUING YOU!!!!!AND I WILL WIN CUZ YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!!!!!  
  
JL: Well actually deary...you lose both cases...the first one because I was there...and the second one just cuz I win....just because you have proof doesn't mean you win....plus....I ALWAYS WIN!^_^  
  
Karen: BUT!*starts throwing a temper tatrum*  
  
JL: tsk tsk...well anyway..where is Jack with his popcorn?? I like to watch her whine...JACK!! JACK WHERE ARE YOU COME HERE!!!!!!AND BRING POPCORN!!   
  
*Jack walks in the courtroom with his popcorn*  
  
JL: there you are!!  
  
Jack: *crunch* yup *walks up to the podium thingy and sits*  
  
*both eat popcorn and watch Karen whine*  
  
JL and Jack: DAMN THE POPCORN IS GONE!!!!!!  
  
Jack:*Pulls another bag out of nowhere*  
  
Jack and JL: YAY!  
  
JL: *talking to Karen* are you done yet??  
  
Karen: ...uumm...........................hold on i think i've got one more*screams* ok yes now im done  
  
JL: good now get out!!!!!  
  
Karen: fine..but i WILL get my revenge!  
  
JL:...ok then..if you say so.....*starts cracking up* AHAHAHHA DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!!!!!!!!????????   
  
Audience and Jack: *start laughing hysterically*  
  
JL: o wait a minute Karen...the script says you need to stay cuz you and Kai are suing Popuri...oh and Jack you can go now im full of popcorn.   
  
Jack: ok! bye*crunch*bye!uumm...you wanna go to the movies later???  
  
JL: is there gonna be popcorn there??  
  
Jack: yup!  
  
JL: SURE!!!!!! ILL SEE YOU LATER!!!!  
  
Jack: bye!  
  
Audience: WE WANNA GO!!!!!  
  
Jack: HELL NO YOU CANT GO ONLY ME AND LYNNIKA!!!!  
  
Audience:O_O!!!! YOU CALLED HER BY HER FIRST NAME!!!!  
  
Jack: well actually her first name is *screen blanks out*  
  
Audience: OH MY GOOD LORD!!!!!!!!!*all faint*  
  
Jack: what I do???  
  
JL: you didn't do anything Jack...you are the only one that knows me by that name but now everyone else does!  
  
Jack:..oops...sorry..  
  
JL: thats ok I can just kill them off if they repeat it  
  
Audience: *instantly raises up* WE WON'T JE- JUGDE LYNNIKA!  
  
JL: thats what I thought!ok byebye Jack go now before anybody else finds out what my real name is!  
  
Jack: ok byebye I'll pick you up later!  
  
JL: you don't HAVE a car...  
  
Jack: who said I was going to drive?we are walking!  
  
JL: oh..I knew that!  
  
Jack: sure!*leaves*   
  
JL: Ok lets make this next case quick I don't have time for yall today!  
  
*Kai walks in followed by Popuri*  
  
Popuri: please don't sue!! I swear it was an accident!!!!  
  
Kai: LIAR!!!  
  
Popuri: darn...  
  
*the door starts to open again*  
  
Audience: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT T1G!!!!! *door closes again*  
  
Kai: hi Jes...I mean JL!!  
  
JL: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!?!?! Kai: You told me!  
  
JL: oh...well im not telling anybody else cuz yall tell people!!!!!  
  
Kai: nuh un!  
  
JL: yes huh!  
  
Karen: CAN WE START THE CASE ALREADY!!???  
  
JL:fine be that way but you lost 2 cases already so HA!  
  
Karen: ggrrr...  
  
Popuri: PPPLLLEEAASSEE DONT SUE KAI!!!!!!! ILL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai:..really??  
  
Popuri: YES!!! Karen: KAI??!!!  
  
Kai:*whispers something to Karen*  
  
JL: *giggles* hehe..  
  
Popuri: what??  
  
JL: you are really in for it Popuri...*starts lauging hysterically*  
  
Popuri: what have I gotten myself into...  
  
JL: a whole lot of crap!!!!!AHAHAHHAA  
  
Kai: uuumm JL I would like to scentence her on a date with me and she has to spend the-  
  
JL: I already know I read your mind deary  
  
Kai:..oh!! ok!  
  
JL: yeah! so Popuri you are scented on a date with Kai... you have to spend 24 hours with him and if you flee I WILL KNOW I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!  
  
Popuri:.....*sniff* ok  
  
JL: *slams huge gravel on podium thing* CASE CLOSED I HAVE A DATE WITH SOME POPCORN!!!!!!!!!!..oh and Jack!*leaves*  
  
*Credits Roll*  
  
YAY! THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!THANKS FOR READING IT!!!!!!!!THERE ARE MORE CASES TO COME AND WHEN I FIND A WAY TO FIT IT IN I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENED ON KAI AND POPURIS DATE! I LIKE YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HEHEHE now you have 3 choices!!!!  
  
a) review!  
  
b) review!  
  
c) not review and burn a horrible slow death!!!!!  
  
yay pick one i prefer any of the first 2!!! if you cant say nothing about the story(cuz you are speechless cuz the story is SOOO good) just review and say ALL HAIL QUEEN LYNNIKA THE RULER OF ALL!!!!!!! 


	3. The RANDOM Chapter!

Court TV  
  
nneww chhappeetterrr! yay! lolz ok uhh....to the chapter!Probably another random chapter!YAY!  
  
Ch. 3 Random Stuff Happens In Court!AGAIN!  
  
Audience: *Armed with apples*  
  
JL: hes not coming audience....  
  
Audience:*upset* WHY!??!!!  
  
JL: hes sick...*looks upset* i was gonna enjoy that too....apples always work...  
  
Audience:*bursts into tears* WAAHHH!!!!  
  
JL: *tears form*..sad....  
  
All of a sudden Cliff bursts in  
  
Cliff: I GOT CAIN BACK!!!!!!NOW HELP ME!!!!  
  
fairyfriend: CLIIFFIEEE!!!!!!!!!*runs out after him*hi lynnika!  
  
JL: hi!whatcha doin?  
  
fairyfriend: chasing cliffie!  
  
JL: oh! have funfun!  
  
Cliff: WHAT??YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!  
  
JL: But im tired *falls asleep*  
  
Cliff: WHAT THE HEcK!*runs out*  
  
fairyfriend: CLIFFIE! WAIT FOR ME!*runs out after him*  
  
door slams  
  
JL:*wakes up* huh? what happened?  
  
Audience: Cliff ran out and fairyfriend went after him.  
  
JL: oh! ok then...where are the plantiff and defendent?  
  
Audience:*shrugs*  
  
Audience:hhmmmm......*thinks hard*  
  
Where the plantiff and defendent are  
  
Jack: Why are I suing me again?  
  
Maria: N-n-no Jack.....I-I am s-s-s-suing y-y-y-you...*burst into tears*  
  
Jack: Why are is there water coming out of you eyes?  
  
Maria: *through tears* I-I-I d-d-d-dont ww-w-w-want to s-s-s-s-sue you b-b-but that b-b-book w-w-w-was f-f-f-from 100 y-y-years a-a-a-ago...theres no o-o-other b-b-b-b-book l-l-l-like it.....*cries more*  
  
Jack: Oh you mean this book*holds out an old book that has been bitten into*  
  
Maria: WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!  
  
Jack: *gasps* YOU DIDNT STUTTER! and i fed it to my dog! it said on the cover "Food For Thought"!! i thought it would make my dog smart!!!  
  
Maria: JACK THAT WAS THE NAME OF THE DAMN BOOK YOU JACKASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cries*  
  
Jack: DONT SAY SUCH THINGS MARIA!!!!!!!  
  
Maria: I CAN NOW AND I WILL YOU RETARDED BASTARD!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: WELL FINE THEN I GUESS YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO KISS YOUR DUMBASS BOOK GOODBYE!!!!!*runs into the bathroom and flush is heard*  
  
Maria: MY BOOOOOOOOK!!!!!!*bursts into tears again*how could you J-J-Jack??  
  
Jack: I dont know..  
  
Maria: *mourns*m-m-m--m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-book...  
  
Jack: HEY! you got your stutter back!  
  
Maria: A-a-a-a-a-a-as -m-m-m-m-much a-a-a-a-as i dont w-w-w-w-w-want to....i-i-i-i-im s-s-s-s-s-suing.....  
  
Jack: Ok then...*starts eating popcorn*  
  
JL:AHAHHAHAH THAT WAS FUNNY!!!   
  
Audience: what happened??  
  
JL: *explains*  
  
20 minutes after explaining Maria comes in with Jack following her  
  
Maria:*crying*   
  
Jack: Why are you crying AGAIN?  
  
Maria: I-I-I*gets hit in the head with an apple and passes out*  
  
JL: WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THAT  
  
Everyone in Audience except a person named Joe:*pointing at Joe* HE DID IT!  
  
Joe: uuhhh......sorry?  
  
JL: Sorry is right!*eyes turn blue*  
  
Audience and Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(not in the cute sweet way in the im telling way)  
  
Joe: P-p-p-p-p--please dd-d-d-d-ddont ss-s-s-shoot!  
  
JL: how does it feel to be Maria?  
  
Joe: n-n-not g-g-g-good!  
  
JL: GOOD! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY AUDIENCE!  
  
Joe: Bb-b-b--b-b-but!  
  
JL: OUT!  
  
Joe:*runs out crying*  
  
JL:*talking to herself* i tell ya....its getting SO much harder to find a good audience these days....*sighs*I need a break*walks behind the curtain thingamahbob*  
  
Jack:uummm what am i supposed to do now.....Maria is sleeping....  
  
JL:*from behind curtain thingy* JACK GET YOUR MINDLESS SELF BACK HERE SO I WILL HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK AT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: OK!*starts to run and trips over Maria* OUCH @__x IM OK!*runs back behind the curtain*  
  
Audience: Now what?  
  
JL:*comes back from behind the curtain and sits*  
  
Jack:*from behind curtain* WHERE DID YOU GO?!?I DIDNT WIN YET!  
  
JL: Thats cuz you lost deary....  
  
Jack:*coming out of the curtain* but why?  
  
JL: cuz you suck at it  
  
Audience: at what?  
  
JL: hockey*grins*  
  
Jack: But i was winning....  
  
JL: sure you were..  
  
All of a sudden Kit-Girl comes rushing in  
  
Kit-Girl: I LOST RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JL:*gasps*  
  
Jack: why are you looking for that nerd?  
  
Kit-Girl: HES NOT A NERD YOU RETARD!*hits him in the head with an apple*  
  
Jack:OUCHIE! X__x *passes out*  
  
JL: nice hit! and i know where he is!  
  
Kit-Girl: WHERE!?!?!  
  
JL: hold on*goes back behind the curtain and gets ricks thingamabober and there appears rick with as a frozen rick*  
  
Kit-Girl: RICK!BUT HES FROZEN!  
  
JL:*takes out a microwave* this will help! *plugs it in and stuffs rick in it and turns it on defrost*  
  
5 minutes later  
  
JL: there!*takes him out he is all sparkly and new  
  
Kit-Girl: RICK! *glomp* my Rick! good Rick*pats him on the head*THANKS LYNNIKA!*rushes out with rick*  
  
JL:BYE!OK its been an hour now! roll the credits!  
  
*credits roll*  
  
YAY! hehe i lyked this chapter! now im going to bed! i have a cold!*sneezez* excuse me..poor me! 


	4. THIS IS MY COURTROOM!

Court TV  
  
A new chapter! YAY! I have IDEAS now!*gasps* wow...I have ideas....so um yeah...I'm sleepy and hyper...  
  
Ch. 4 THIS IS MY COURTROOM!  
  
Kit-Girl(lets call her Kit^__^) rushes in holding a pale Rick  
  
Kit:LYYNNIKKAA!!!!! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH RICK!  
  
JL: *yawning* Whats wrong with him??  
  
Kit: Look at him! Hes pale and looks sick and stuff!  
  
JL:*takes out a huge magnifying glass* I think he has cancer Kit....  
  
Kit: NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
JL: Don't worry he will be fine....he just needs radiation! *calling to someone from behind the curtain* HORHAY!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WITH THE RADIATION DEVICE SLASH CURE ALL!  
  
Horhay: Here ya go Judge Lynnika!*sets a little pill on the floor and gives Lynnika a glass of water and then goes back behind the curtain*  
  
All except for Lynnika: O.o  
  
Lynnika: Well?  
  
Kit: *staring at the little pill* What?   
  
Lynnika: MAKE HIM EAT IT KIT!  
  
Kit: OH!^__^*feeds the pill to Rick*  
  
Rick starts shaking a whole lot and then stops and then he looks all better  
  
Kit: YAY!  
  
Lynnika: IT WORKED IM A GENIUS!!!!!!!*looks in the mirror* I ALWAYS NEW THIS PRETTY FACE WAS FULL OF GENIUS! *kisses mirror*  
  
Kit: YAY RICKS BETTER!THANKS!*runs out with Rick*  
  
Lynnika: YOUR WELCOME! Ok...the almighty genius needs a nap*goes to sleep and wakes up 8 hours later, sits around the courtroom and waits for the audience plays air hockey ect then finally court starts*  
  
(seriously....the genius((me, me, me, me)) is going sleep! too sleepy. and most likely I will sit around for a while tomorrow before I get on the computer! PEACE!)  
  
About 15 hours later  
  
(HI AGAIN! Thought you just might like to know that....^_^)  
  
A very pale Greg comes in...he seems to be floating behind him comes Kayla and trying to sneak behind Kayla is *gasp* That One Guy!  
  
Audience:*balls up in the corner of the room realizing that Greg is a ghost until they see That One Guy* It's YOU! *all are too scared to throw anything*W-W-We'll get you sooner or later!  
  
T1G: HAHA! YOU CAN'T GET ME!  
  
Audience:*all glare evilly at him*  
  
T1G: This is the plaintiff Greg. He's suing Kayla and Lynnika for killing him*continues talking*  
  
Audience: *whincing with pain* NNNNNNOOOOO STOP TALKING!!!!!! WE CAN'T TAKE IT!*all charge into him* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
T1G: NOOOOOOO*everything starts to go into slow mode(like on the movies^_^)*starts running in slow motion*  
  
Audience: *catches up to him in slow motion and attacks*  
  
Everything starts going back to normal speed and they beat the crap out of him  
  
Audience:*finally stops and goes back and huddles in the corner still scared stiff of Greg*  
  
T1G: ouch.......*cough cough choke choke slowly cripples his way out*  
  
JL: YAY AUDIENCE!*applauds then notices Greg* AUGH! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!!?!  
  
Greg: I'm suing YOU and HER*points at Kayla*  
  
Kayla: He's a silly lil ghost^__^  
  
JL: I noticed....case over!  
  
Greg:*looking astonished*huh?! WHAT!?!  
  
JL: *scribbling something on a piece of paper and gluing it in a book* It says right here that you CANNOT sue the judge!  
  
Greg: You just wrote that!  
  
Kayla:*also scribbling something* No she didn't! I have the same copy of that book!  
  
Greg: You just wrote that too!  
  
JL:*eyes turning blue* THIS IS MY COURTROOM! WHAT IT SAYS IN MY BOOK GOES! NOW GO BACK TO HELL WITH YOUR EVIL WAYS! GHOSTBUSTERS GET YALL BUTS OUT HERE!  
  
All of a sudden a Ghostbusters S.W.A.T. team come out from behind the curtain  
  
GBT(GhostBusters Team): GET HIM! *all suck gray up into their machine thingys*  
  
Kayla: YAY!  
  
JL: HURRAY! Ok...next case  
  
Kayla: I wanna play skee ball!  
  
JL: Go play then!^__^ there is an arcade by the bathroom its around the corner you can't miss it  
  
Kayla skips off behind the curtain the audience scrambles to get up  
  
JL: NO! You have to watch the cases! SIT DOWN!  
  
Audience:*whines* But!  
  
JL: SIT!  
  
Audience:*groans and sits down*  
  
Jack walks in  
  
JL: Hi Jack! Whatcha doin?  
  
Jack: Uh...I'm suing  
  
JL: Who might I ask?  
  
Jack: Uh...you?  
  
JL: Why? Does this have anything to do with the air hockey game last week?  
  
Jack: Well....yes....I lost...I was supposed to win...  
  
JL: *rolls eyes and feels pity upon him* Jack...you did win....*thinks up something very quickly* I cheated  
  
Jack:*enlightens* really?!?!  
  
JL: *feeling mercy on the 60 to 2 win* yes really...  
  
Jack: YAY!!!!*runs out*  
  
JL and Audience: O.o  
  
JL:*talking to Audience* I don't know either....*stares off at the door for a while trying to figure out what is wrong with poor Jack fails, then goes to play skee ball with Kayla*  
  
*credits roll*  
  
Short chapter! At least in my eyes! I DONT OWN THE GHOSTBUSTERS SO DONT SUE ME!!! So yeah....going to sleep now! ZzzzzZzzz 


	5. THATS IMPOSSIBLE!

Court TV  
  
HI!!!!This is the 3rd story i am updating in the last 24 hours!!...er...or something like that......well anyway! off to the story!!!! By the way has any one noticed that i update my storys at the same time???? WELL NOW YOU KNoW!!!  
  
Ch. 5 Thats Impossible!!!  
  
Judge Lynnika is merrily spinning in her chair when a wet soggy Karen storms in  
  
JL: *stops spinning* Whatcha want fish bitch? *plugs ears knowing she is about to scream*  
  
Audience: *quickly puts ear plugs in ears*  
  
Karen: *screams loudly*  
  
JL: You done??? Whatcha want Karen??  
  
Karen: I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!!   
  
JL: *gets up and rolls eyes* Okay...lets fight...*goes into a fighting position*  
  
Karen: *gets ready to punch JL but starts floating in the air* WHAT THE FUCK!??!?!  
  
JL: *looking at her evilly with grey eyes* What?? You said you wanted to fight!!  
  
Karen: *upset* OH COME ON YOU WIMP! FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!!!!! YOU PANSY!  
  
JL: *shrugs* Okay...if thats what you want....*eyes turn green and green flames appear around Karen* there! Fighting fire with fire!!!  
  
Karen: *looking horrified*   
  
JL: *plugs ears*  
  
Audience: *plugs ears as well*  
  
Karen: *screams again*  
  
JL: *sounding like her mom* What do you say??  
  
Karen: *starting to sweat* NO I WONT SAY IT!!  
  
JL: *gets out a big cup of ice water* yum....ICE....COLD....WAAATTEERRR......could be yours for the price of 1 apology....  
  
Karen: *wimpering*  
  
JL: No?? Okay *plugs her ears and drinks the water as Karen screams* Yum...but there is more where that came from! *pulls out a whole big pitcher of water* YUM!!!  
  
Karen: AAHHH!! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! GOD SAKES LEt ME HAVE SOME WATER!!!!  
  
JL: *splashes her with water and zaps her with blue eyes back to the ocean* BYE KAREN!! COME AGAIN!!!*plugs ears*  
  
Karen: *ear piercing scream and yelling of damn you lynnika*  
  
JL: *sits back down the the chair and pulls out a gameboy, sticks harvest moon in it and starts playing*  
  
All of a sudden Harris' ghost walks in with Rebecca following him scaredly  
  
T1G: *peaks in the door*   
  
Audience: *glares at him and holds up pineapples*  
  
The door slowly closes  
  
JL: *looking a little spooked* Not this shit again *turns the gameboy off*  
  
Rebecca: *looking horrified*  
  
HG(Harris' Ghost): I AM SUING HER FOR KILLING ME!!!  
  
JL: *deciding to have a little fun and play two line vocabulary with Harris*  
  
(A/N: Who watches Who's Line Is It Anyway??? THAT SHOW IS FUNNIEFUL!!! that is where 2 line vocabulary comes from! LOlZ THAT GAME IS FUNNY!!! Thought you just might like to know that...)  
  
JL: Have you thought this through?  
  
HG: Yes.....  
  
JL: Thats impossible!!!  
  
HG: HoW?!?!?!?!?!  
  
JL: I don't know  
  
HG: *looks oddly confused*  
  
Rebecca: *looks highly amused*  
  
JL: OH I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD ONE OF THOSE!!! *points to his hat*  
  
HG: *still looking confused*  
  
JL: *his hat has something wet on it* ACK!! *throws down the hat* THATS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!!!! *washes hands* DID YOU THINK THAT THROUGH?!?!?!  
  
HG: *turning red* Uh...no??  
  
JL: *points the a button on his shirt* WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO????  
  
HG: uhm...  
  
JL: *flicks his nose* I flicked the switch!!!   
  
HG: STOP CONFUSING ME!!!  
  
JL: Whens lunch??  
  
HG: STOP DOING THAT OR IM GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF!!!  
  
JL: *sounding smart alecy* THATS IMPOSSIbLE!!!  
  
HG: *overheats and blows himself back down to hell*  
  
JL: *turns to Rebecca and audience and bows*  
  
Audience: *cheering and applauding*  
  
Rebecca: *laughing hysterically*  
  
JL: *still bowing* THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! *sits back down* OKAI SHOWS OVER ROLL THE DAMN ASSED CREDITS!  
  
Rebecca: JESSICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JL: *rolls eyes* SORRY!!!  
  
*credits roll*  
  
YAY!! SLEEPY!! BED!!! NOW!! YAY!!! ITS 12:28am AINT I LUCKY YES I KNOW I AM!! NIGHT NIGHT!!! 


	6. Halloween Dance!

Court TV  
  
Hi!! Today was the halloween dance! It twas super funfunfunfunfunfun!! Jeffery gave me 2 quarters! I bought a pizza with them! Hurray! Nuff said! STORY TIME!  
  
Ch.6 The Halloween Dance!  
  
Audience: *setting up the court room for a halloween party*  
  
JL: *ordering people around just for the fun of it* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! THAT GOES OVER THERE BILLY!  
  
Billy: *puts it over there*  
  
JL: hmmm..nevermind! it looked right how you had it!  
  
Billy: *sigh* *puts it back*   
  
JL: NO NO NO NO NONO!!!!! UGH LET ME DO IT! *pushes him out of the way and puts it in an entirely different spot* there! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT?  
  
Billy: *sigh* I don't know Mrs. Lynnika...  
  
JL: *rolls eyes* JUST GO DO SOMETHING ELSE!  
  
After about 2 hours of decorating and JL yelling at everybody the DJ arrives.  
  
JL: Hi!!!! SET UP RIGHT OVER THERE! *clears out an area with eye powers*  
  
DJ: *looking oddly* Uh..sure...*sets up and starts playing Boys and Girls by Good Charlotte*  
  
JL: *imitates a punk rocker and sings along* GIRLS DONT LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY!!!! HURRAY! *imitating a punk rocker still*  
  
Song goes off  
  
JL: *sitting down* Ok..all that head bobbing really goes to your head....  
  
People start arriving  
  
JL: *sees Popuri, who is dressed up as satans child* HI POPURI *hugs her* LUV YOUR COSTUME!!!  
  
Popuri: I know! Its awesome ain't it!!! What are you??  
  
JL: HEHE! I am a devil and a cat!   
  
Popuri: *laughing hysterically* Creative!  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback to what happened today*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica: *sitting next to stacy in the cafeteria waiting to go into the gym* My sister never did bring my halloween costume.  
  
Stacy: *pulls out makeup kit* here! *puts silver stripes on Jessicas face* there!   
  
Jessica: What do I look like? Lemme see your mirror!  
  
Stacy: *pulls out a mirror* here  
  
Jessica: *looks in the mirror and grins* HERE LEMME SEE THAT! *takes the makeup kit and puts big blue dot on nose* MEOW!!!  
  
Stacy and Jessica: *laugh hysterically finally get called on and go to the gym*  
  
Sade(Jessica's Niece): JESSICA! My momma brought your costume!!!  
  
Jessica: *runs to get it and puts it on* *looks at self in mirror and bathroom* MEOW DEVIL PUMPKIN PUMPKIN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback to explain why I said Pumpkin*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica: *walking to second period with stacy in a bright orange jacket* Ya know what? If my mom or sister doesn't bring my halloween costume I can be a pumpkin!   
  
Stacy: *laughs hysterically* Hey Jeffery! Look! JEsSICAS A PUMPKIN!  
  
Jeffery: *laughs hysterically*  
  
~*~*~**~And now..back to the story~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: If you were wondering....all this DID happen..I have proof..*starts imitating the preview to Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmoron*I was there and I remember!! LOL!)  
  
JL: *watches as Ann comes in dressed as *gasp* a a a girl!, who is yelling at Cliff who is in a flowery sheet with holes in it*   
  
Ann: CLIFF YOU DUMBASS!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY ARE You using MY SHEET! I MADE THAT FOR CRIPES SAKE! WHWYHWYHWYHWY!!  
  
Cliff: *nervously* Uh..you see...uh..HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION!!! *points at something random*  
  
Ann: Huh?*looks*  
  
Cliff: *runs away*  
  
Ann: *turns around* CLIFF!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!!??! *runs to find Cliff*   
  
Karen and Kai walk in  
  
JL: *takes a look at them* *trying to sound as serious as possible* Wow...a pimp and his hoe...how touching...  
  
Karen and Kai: *give her an evil look and go on with their lives*  
  
Jack comes in who is dressed as a priest.  
  
Popuri and JL: HURRAY ITS JACK! *look at each other* Did we just say that at the same time?? *shrug* WELL ANYWAY! *huggle Jack*  
  
Jack: *squished* your...*cough* choking me..  
  
Both: *let go* SORRY!  
  
DJ: OK YALL! WHO ARE THOSE CHA CHA SLIDERS OUT THERE?!?!?!!?!  
  
JL: *raises hand up and down* ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!  
  
DJ: OK YALL!!!!!! EVERYBODY GATHERROUND! *Starts music* NOW CLAP!  
  
Everyone: *claps*  
  
DJ: OK SLLIDE TO THE LEFT!  
  
Everyone but JL: *slides to the left, JL slides the other way cuz she dont know her directions*  
  
DJ: SLIDE TO THE RIGHT!  
  
Everyone: *slides to the right*  
  
DJ: ONE HOP THIS TIME!   
  
Everyone: *hops*  
  
DJ: LEFT STOMP LETS GO NOW!  
  
Everyone except for JL who still doesnt know her directions: *stomps left foot*  
  
DJ: RIGHT FOOT LETS STOMP NOW!   
  
Everyone: *stomps right foot*  
  
DJ: CHA CHA REAL GOOD NOW!!   
  
Everyone: *cha chas*  
  
DJ: TURN IT ROUND!  
  
After doing that a couple times they get to the part where they charlie brown(lol that part is fun)  
  
DJ: CHARLIE BROWN!   
  
Everyone: *tries to Charlie Brown, some...like Jack, Elli, and Cliff, fall over trying to do it*  
  
DJ: HOW LOW CAN YA GO!?!!  
  
Everyone except Karen, Popuri, and JL: *stands there*  
  
Karen: *dances all the way down to the floor in a disturbing way*  
  
JL: LOOK POPURI!! *sitting down* *in a singing voice* LOOK HOW LOW I CAN GO!  
  
Popuri: *laughs hysterically and sits down next to her* HEHE! I CAN DO THAT TOO!  
  
After a while the song ends  
  
JL: THAT WAS FUN! AGAIN AGAIN!  
  
Someguy from backstage: HEY LYNNIKA!!! SOME GUY IS HERE! HE SAYS HIS NAME IS GREG!  
  
JL: Uh..SURE SEND HIM IN!  
  
Greg: *walks in and has a mask on* HI EVERYBODY!  
  
Audience: *spread out across the room, automatically run up and take off the mask of greg and attack him*  
  
Greg: AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
JL: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!  
  
Audience: ITS THAT ONE GUY!!!  
  
JL: Oh...proceed..  
  
Audience: *proceeds*  
  
Someguy from behind the stage* LYNNIKA!! ITS TIME TO ROLL THE CREDITS!!  
  
JL: MAN!!! I WAS HAVING FUN!!! *looks around in disgust* EVERYONE GET OUT!!! *goes outside and waits for her mom to pick her up*  
  
Credits roll  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
LoL! THAT WAS FUN! *does the cha cha slide* THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN!! LOL!!! I AM SLEEPY! BED! NOW! L8TER!!! OH AND BELLDANDY YAZ HAPPY I MADE ANN ANGRY AT CLIFF!?!? LOL!   
  
JL: *shouting over the music and therefore messing up on which way there were going 


	7. BUT ITS MY SHOW!

CourtTV  
  
HI!!! Lol a bunch of random people that you dont know cuz none of you odd people go to my school are gonna be in this chapter!! so yeah! Im gonna try to have as many characters in this chapter as possible!So anyway! On to the story!  
  
Ch. 8 BUT ITS MY SHOW!!!  
  
JL is sitting in the chair spinning around waiting for something to happen.  
  
Audience: *bored*  
  
JL: *sigh* I know your bored...  
  
Audience: *looks confused*  
  
JL: I can read your mind member!!!  
  
Audience: *oh yeah look*  
  
JL: *grins* yeah *continues spinning and then out of nowhere stops* I'm hungry....  
  
(A/N: I have been doing that a lot this week! lol like the other day i was writing a note and we were talking about something and then in the note out of no where i was like..im hungry...and he was like huh? LOL it was funnie..he says im always hungry..which is true...but its good to eat!)  
  
Audience: *used to this* -__-"  
  
JL: What?  
  
Audience: Nothing!^^"  
  
JL: *rolls eyes* Whatever...*pulls out notes from school and sets them up like business papers* okay! lets vote on the im hungry topic! *stares at the paper and laughs* HAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY!  
  
Audience: Huh?  
  
JL: *looks oddly* LoL NOTHING!  
  
Audience: COME ON TELL US!!!  
  
JL: *blink blink* FINE! *reads outloud*   
  
~*~*~*~What the note said..or at least some of what the note said~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica: Like this one time at band camp, I like totally stuck my clarinet up this dudes ass! He was being a jerk!!  
  
Jeffery: Dude..and thats tottaly kyle! DUN NA NA NA!  
  
Stacy: Totally: *plays guitar* Its time for a hillbilly moment!  
  
~*~*~Back to Court~*~*~  
  
Audience: O.o  
  
JL: I told you it was nothing! YOU HAD TO BE THERE!  
  
(A/N: LOL me and jeffery and stacy actually wrote all of that..*looks on back of note trying to figure out why we were saying that* well anyway! JUST KNOW THAT IT HAPPENED! and the amanda show and american pie are cool!! LOL!)  
  
JL: SO ANYWAY! Before I was interrupted we were talking about food! Okay! Any motions??  
  
BillyBobJoe: *country accent* I motion we go eat ham...  
  
JL: *looks oddly confused* uh...does anyone second that?   
  
Nobody seconds it  
  
BillyBobJoe: *thinking: darnit*  
  
All of a sudden Jeremy walks in.  
  
JL: *tries to hide and fails* *thinking: Oh god..how did he find me...*  
  
(A/N: If anyone actually payed attention to 1 of my beginning notes they would of realized i said i liked jeremy...oh god that child gets on my last fuckin nerve now...)  
  
Jeremy: *stands in front of her and starts scolding her like a child* How come your not my friend anymore Jessica? Ever since you have been hanging out with Stacy your getting turned into a real bitch. I mean come on! You are such a child sometimes! You brung your TEDDY BEAR to school! *other crap*  
  
JL: *sitting there staring at him like a child letting the words go in one ear and out the other*  
  
Jeremy: *gets finished and just looks at her*   
  
5 minutes pass of staring  
  
Jeremy: AWW I LOVE YOU GIVE ME A HUG!!! *tries to hug her*  
  
JL: NO! STOP PLAYIN!!   
  
Jeremy: *hugs her and starts poking her*  
  
JL: *manages to get away and holds up gravel* Keep that up and I'll be forced to impale your nuts with this 10 pound gravel! *smile*  
  
(A/N: THANKIES A BUNCHES K1!!! (Belldandys Kechii((er whatever its called close enough)) CUz it was your threat!! LOL! ....lol...nothing says psycho more than a threat and a smile...wait...K1 just said that...DUH! LOL!)  
  
Jeremy: *laughing* You wouldnt do that!!  
  
JL: *wanna bet look* ... *jumps up and starts to chase him*  
  
Jeremy: *finally realizes shes serious and rushes out the door*  
  
JL: AND DONT COME BACK YOU FAG!!   
  
(A/N: Harsh...but true...I can find 4 people who agree with me)  
  
JL: *sits back and looks at papers* God..im never gonna eat!! Okay...does anyone have another motion!??!  
  
Leo: A SANDWHICH!  
  
JL: hmmm...sounds good...does anyone second that???  
  
People from the audience raise their hands but all of a sudden in comes Jeffery  
  
Jeffery: HEY JESSICA!  
  
JL: *blink blink* Hey jeffery! how did you know i was here?  
  
Jeffery: I'm smart like that remember?  
  
JL: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
Jeffery: Don't roll your eyes at me lil girl!  
  
JL: *gives him really dirty look* *rolls eyes repeatedly* Im doing it anyway so HA!  
  
Jeffery: *pulls up a chair and sits next to JL. Repeatedly hits her in the knee*  
  
JL: *squealing with pain* Ouch! Jeffery! Stop!!!! *constantly pokes Jeffery in the side, which makes him jerk to the side, then the other side, then the other side, which makes it look likes hes dancing*  
  
Jeffery: Ack! StoP!! *laughing hysterically and jerking around*  
  
JL: *finally stops*   
  
JL and Jeffery: *start talking about random stupid things till stacy comes in*  
  
Stacy: *looks oddly at the 2* Jessica...why are you sitting next to Jeffery?  
  
JL: *shrugs* Dunno  
  
Stacy: *gives them both odd looks* okay then...*pulls up another chair and sits next to them*   
  
Stacy, JL, and Jeffery: *talk about random things that they have most likely talked about before*  
  
Popuri comes in looking horrified  
  
Popuri: *at the top of lungs* LYNNIKA!!!!!!!!! *says a whole bunch of stuff really fast*  
  
JL: Huh?? Popuri calm down! Now what is it?  
  
Popuri: *calming* Okai....what happened was...I was watching your show laughing at you and jeffery and stacys conversation...and all of a sudden this dude comes in and hes like what the heck do you see in this show!?!?!?! And I was like who the hell are you! And then i looked at him again...and and...*gasp* HE WAS THAT ONE GUY FROM PEOPLES COURT! ..that show is awesome...  
  
JL: *glares at her*  
  
Popuri: *quickly* Not saying that yours isnt!^^""  
  
JL: *stares*  
  
Popuri: But anyway! He ran out yelling that he was gonna get this show canceled!!!  
  
JL: *blink blink* C-c-cancled?? But he cant do that! This is my show! Besides*laughing* what is he gonna do?  
  
Popuri: He IS an idiot isn't he?? Heh what was i worrying about! *sits down on the floor and pulls out a deck of cards* Anyone wanna play Old Maid?  
  
Stacy, Jeffery, JL: Sure! *all sit down on the floor*  
  
All of a sudden in bashes a whole bunch of police and some dude followed by *gasp* THATONEGUY!  
  
SomeDude: OKAY!! THiS SHoW IS CANCELED!!!!!!!   
  
Police: *start arresting the Audience*  
  
JL: HUH? WHAT THE HELL YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! NO!!!!  
  
Popuri: *crying and being dragged away* IM NOT ONE OF THE AUDIENCE! IM HER FRIEND!!! GOD SAKES THEY ARE TOO! *pointing at jeffery and stacy who are in handcuffs*  
  
Jeffery: OUCH! DAMN COME ON NOW!  
  
Stacy: OUCH! JESSICA! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG HERE?!  
  
JL: WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY!  
  
Police: Why??  
  
JL: They aren't my audience! They were just sitting here!  
  
SomeDude: *sigh* Fine..let them go...the rest take away...  
  
JL: MY AUDIENCE!!! MY SHOW!!! THIS IS MY SHOW!!! *cries*  
  
Police: *lets stacy and jeffery and popuri go*   
  
Police: *taking stuff out of the courtroom*  
  
JL: MY GAMEROOM! MY FRIDGE!! NO GOD DAMMIT!!!!*crying eyes out*  
  
Police: *take JLs gravel and judge robe*  
  
ThatOneGuy: *laughing his ass off,knowing that her gravel and robe are her pride and joy*  
  
JL: *cries and looks at him then looks at the audience who are giving evil looks at T1G* .....*fury builds* .....................*attacks T1G* ARG!! THIS IS IS MY SHOW!!! THIS IS MY SHOW!! MINE NOT YOURS I TELL YOU! *punch kick in the balls bruise stuff* MY SHOW!!! JUST CUZ YOU SUCK DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY GLORY! I TELL YOU THIS IS MY SHOW!!! *continues punching him while the police have to detach her from him*   
  
SomeDude: *looking at her* Take her and her friends out of here......before she attacks anyone else...  
  
JL: *being picked up and carried out of the door* *crying* BUT ITS MY SHOW!!!!!! ITS MINE!!! AND IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO.....I WILL GET MY SHOW BBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END!!!  
  
Okay! Thats the end...of the whole story!!!! DONT HATE ME! Lol i am going to make a seqeul wether you like it or not so HA!! LOL I want the sequel just so i'll feel proud of myself! I had to end it!!! Why?? CUZ!!!! I dunno. I wanted to end it before xmas cuz if i didnt i would like never update till forever!! So yeah!!! OKAY THEN!!!!!! Lol...expect the seqeul to turn up before xmas....lol that is my xmas present to all of you!!! HURRAY! This story didnt have a lot to do with harvest moon if you think about it. Lol i ran out of ideas^^ Cases are hard to think of!!!! The sequel is gonna be almost better than the story i just know it! i can feel it!! lol so yeah! bye!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. THE END!

HI!! UH....ff.net messed up on me and the story wouldnt show up!! UGH!! sheesh...so yeah...chapter 7 was the last chapter.....but i had to make this one cuz the last chappie wasnt showing up! LOL!!! L8ter! 


End file.
